Possessiveness and Dominations
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because ghouls are possessive and petty little shizs ("You're a ghoul."... "Yes and you're mine.") A/N: this is based on mokona-pyuh's fic "like a second skin"
1. chapter 1

**Title:** Possessiveness and Dominations

 **Summary:** Because ghouls are possessive and petty little shits ("You're a ghoul."... "Yes and you're mine.")

* * *

Ghouls were a myth, an urban legend, a story told to newbies and ex-civilians.

Of course Reborn knew this. He was perfectly aware that those monsters exist. That the Mafia was not the only one that thrives in the darkness.

Skull, Reborn looks back, has always gone pale when this topic was breeched. Always lets out a nervous laugh, fidgets in place and hightails at the fastest he can. The hitman used to watch the stuntman in amusement, tilting his head to the side and letting out a smirk as he thinks, _What a coward._

But to think that _that_ coward was a ghoul _-a myth, an urban legend, a story told to newbies and ex-civilians-_ was damning. _(He tried not to think too much about the sting of betrayal that continued to hung at the back of his mind.)_

It felt like the world tilted sideways, the world stopped revolving and the sun stopped shining.

It was that shocking.

Reborn unloaded a gun and disassembled it. He cleaned it for the third time that night.

Reborn knew that betrayal and secrets goes hand in hand with mafia. You can't take one without having the other. And he knew that this also applies to the Arcobalenos. They have secrets that they would take to the grave and beyond.

But shouldn't he at least be entitled to know if the people that he puts what little trust he has, was human?

Reborn placed the gun back together.

Viper. Viper knew about Skull. Why didn't they tell the rest? Why didn't they tell the Arcobalenos? Who else knows aside from them? Are they supposed to never know? If they were not brought into that arena would Skull even bother to tell them?

Reborn closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The migraine he was expecting a while ago now arrived, and not for the first time, he wished he was wrong.

He opened his eyes as he looked at Leon who crawled into his arms and rested in his shoulders.

He picked up the gun again.

 _He's in a pit-in an arena, with high walls, people looking down at (on) him- no not people they were monsters. They were whispering._ ** _Whispering. Whispering. Whispering._** _They were looking down on him as if he were nothing but a toy for their entertainment. (And he might as well be with this much monsters). They look human, talk like human, act like human but their eyes are black and red._ ** _Black and Red. Black and Red. Helplessness_** _. It was ugly, helplessness. Then there was a voice. Familiar but not. At best days it brings comfort but this day it stirred something inside of him._ ** _Purple. Skull._** _His lackey._ ** _His_** _Skull. But it's not Skull, his eyes are black and red._ ** _Black and Red_** _. Then there it is. A blood red kagune. Then he said they were his. That Reborn was his. That he claimed Reborn._ ** _He was Skull's_** _. He belongs to him. That he is-_

"Fuck."

He placed the pistol down a little too hard. The thud resounded throughout the room. He brought his hand up and massaged his temples the throbbing getting into him.

"Fuck." He uttered again when he realized his hand was shaking. He needs a fucking drink.

But no. Not in the Varia Headquarters. He needs to be somewhere. Somewhere where the object of his stress was out of sight. He needs to unwind and settle his thoughts. He needs to get his shit together.

An hour later he was walking in the streets of Italy, fedora over his head, shielding his eyes and Leon resting inside his coat to hide his identity. The Q Bullets [1] were heavy in his pockets from where he snagged it from a sleeping Varia Officer.

They may be ghouls but he is Humanity's Greatest Hitman and stealth was nothing but second nature to him. He is practically invisible when he puts his mind into it so he escaped the HQ with little to no trouble.

Soon enough he was standing in front of a familiar bar with his hands in his pockets. He nodded at the bartender and soon a familiar drink was in front of him. The hitman picked up the alcohol and drank it in one go.

The familiar soothing burn in his throat accompanied by the drink made his shoulders relax.

He now felt free and unrestricted. When you were strong you have the luxury to be free. To do what you want, no one to restrict you and control your actions. And it scratched on his pride more than he was willing to admit that he felt restricted in the domain of the Varia. He felt helple-

He downed the liquor that the bartender kindly refilled before he can finish that line of thought.

With the third glass his mind was calmer, the voices in his head was now quieter (He has this voices that was him and sounds like him and yet not that enables him to look at situations in different perspective. They were at war earlier, screaming and arguing and hysterical before the alcohol shut them up.)

He saw a purple handkerchief.

 _Purple. Skull. Ghouls. Kagune, Blood Red. Black and Red. Black and Red. Black and Red. Blood Red. Black and Red._

Reborn downed another glass.

Shit why iss he like this? He is not some amateur hitman that flinches and breaks down after his kill. All he did was find out that Skull was a ghoul. That Skull has lied. That Skull hid something and what more things did he hide. What more lies did he shower them? How much more did they assume wrongly?

Another glass.

Reborn closed his eyes. His mind was buzzing again. It was useful when analyzing something but now all it gives him was a migraine that alcohol can't seem to cure. ( _When did alcohol started curing migraine? Don't they cause them?)_ Reborn shot that voice down. Alcohol cures everything.)

Another glass.

He lets out a breathe. He needs to slow down with the liquor, with an attack just happening merely hours ago, he wouldn't be surprised if another one would happen again.

Instead of downing the liquor like water, he took a sip and decided to return to the headquarters after he finished this glass. That did not mean that he finished it immediately though. He drank it as slowly as he could, till the ice melted. It took an hour to at least finish that one glass.

When he was done he stood up and dropped whatever bill he has in his pocket and walked out. He was not too drunk, but the alcohol relaxed him and with the earlier shock and adrenaline from the reveal that Skull was a ghoul, brought a few walls down.

That was why when, a few alleys later when he heard a scream, he finds himself pausing for a beat. At that second his mind shot rapid fire argument whether to check it out or continue walking. He cursed Tsuna at his mind- _damn that students of his_ \- whose voice was echoing in Reborn's mind and before he knew it he was walking towards the alley and hating himself a little for going soft.

The scream he discovered was of a woman cradling a stump with her other arm. There was so much blood. Reborn realized that the blood was not solely coming from the woman but also from the disembowelled child- _It was but a child barely as old as when Lambo when Reborn first saw_ _him-_ the child, if you can call it, was already dead, both of its feet missing. And standing above the woman was a ghoul.

It was disgusting, the ghoul. Its eyes were and void of intelligence, its sclera was black, its pupil red. Grotesque veins surrounded its eyes, its mouth soaked with blood as well as its clothes and a kagune sprouted in its back like drills.

The ghoul shifted its eyes and looked at Reborn. It grinned and let out an ugly laugh before attacking him. But before the ghoul can even move a step, Reborn has already loaded Leon with his Q bullets. The ghoul howled in pain.

"Run!" Reborn exclaimed at the shaking woman who limped past him and let out a whimpered thanks. The ghoul, Reborn assumed, was in rampage for holding its hunger out for long, it didn't hold the intelligence the other ghoul in the arena and Skull held.

Before the ghoul can get a proper footing, Reborn took aim again but Reborn gritted his teeth when the ghoul deflected it with its drill-like kagune. The ghoul's movement was fast but Reborn was faster, it was obviously moving in instincts. It was obvious with how straightforward its attack was.

The hitman had the upper hand. That was until Leon stopped firing. Reborn cursed at the click of the gun that released no bullets. He patted his pockets while dodging an attack and cursed once again when no Q bullet revealed itself.

He weaved and dove from the ghoul's attack, his gun firing but releasing nothing but normal bullets which did nothing, and as if he caught some of his students' unluckiness he slipped from the child's corpse.

A gasp rang in the air as the ghoul's kagune batted him and led him crashing into a wall.

"Shit." He cursed as stars exploded in his vision. He sidestepped as the kagune pierced the walls which caused rubbles to go flying.

He stood up from the alleyway's floor and was about to fire the gun again when something purple caught his eyes.

The ghoul was thrown back when one of Skull's appendage like kagune slapped it away like fly. Reborn met Skull's eyes and though he won't admit it, it stirred something deep inside him with the raw anger and possessiveness it held (Reborn tried not to think about the sin and promises those eyes gave him.)

"This human," The purple haired man growled, his hand twitching as if he can't wait to wring the other ghoul in the neck. "is _mine._ " Skull walked forward grabbing the ghoul by its neck and slamming it in the wall.

"How dare you touch what is claimed." Reborn watched as Skull pulled back and slammed the weaker ghoul in the wall. "Specially what _I claimed_." Slam. "This is the second time today." Slam. "You bastards should know not to touch what is not yours." Slam. "and what is mine." Slam.

Skull dropped the ghoul who held no resistance. Its head cracked open like a watermelon, Reborn could see blood in Skull's hand, could see the brain and the eye leaking from the broken skull. To think that the _not_ human didn't need to use his kagune to kill another of his kind.

Skull turned and faced Reborn with his kagune, black-red eyes and all. Skull glared and advanced towards Reborn, whose eyes was dangerous and inhuman, took every detail of him. He knelt in front of Reborn, still not saying a word and grabbed his face to look closer, tilting it to the side and growling at every scratch and injury.

" _Senpai._ "The honorific that Reborn took pleasure within the past made something in the pit of his stomach stir with how dangerous it sounds. "Why are you _here?_ " The last word was barely let out with how strong Skull was gritting his teeth in anger.

"You're supposed to stay at the Varia. They're supposed to protect you."

"I don't need protection." Before he can even think about it, Reborn snapped at Skull. He of all people does not need protection. Sure he needed help when they were in the arena but only because they were taken by suprise and was too outnumbered. But now, Reborn can take care of himself.

"You are mine. Of course you need protection." Reborn shook Skull's hand of and glared at him with the same venom and irritation he was giving Reborn. It was irritating and unnerving to see _his_ supposed weak Cloud, his lackey to be claiming him as his.

"I am not yours, _Lackey._ " The words were spat in a way that rivals Skull. No one looks down on the World's Greatest Hitman. No one. Not even someone like Skull. At Reborn's exclamation, a dangerous smirk erupted in Skull's face.

Excitement thrummed into his blood at the defiance of his hitman. Lava was poured in his veins and it took all of his self control to not just push the raven haired man in the wall and _dominate_ him. He barely reigned himself in but he did and the only evidence that he had that line of thought was the smirk that grew on his face.

"You. Are. Mine. And. You. Will. Allow. Yourself. To. Be. Protected." Every word was emphasized. But before Reborn can spit another insult or challenge, the wall next to them was destroyed by Skull's kagune, it went completely through it that he saw the living room of another house.

Reborn coughed at the cloud of smoke that rose, not expecting the sudden damage to the property. Before he can ask what the hell Skull was doing, he was thrown inside the house, with Skull, quickly following him.

When he regained his footing, he saw Skull feeding his flame into the wall and watching him seal it again. Reborn's hackles practically stood up, he was caged, no place to escape. His instincts was basically screaming and wailing at him to run but he ignored it and instead glared at the stuntman.

"What the hell are you doing you lackey." If words have the poison that Bianchi herself loves, Skull would've died ten times over, ghoul or not.

"Making you admit that you are mine." The quip was said back innocently as if there was nothing wrong with body hauling someone and placing ownership on them. The innocent look that came with the statement did nothing but make him look deadly with his kagune out. Reborn looked at Skull and gave a mocking laugh.

"I didn't knew you were this stupid lackey. I said I'm not yours."

Reborn dodged when Skull pounced in him. He was about to jump back again when Skull's kagune wrapped at him, it wrapped itself around his chest, his abdomen and on his knees. The hitman growled at this, every ounce of pretences was gone, killing intent permeated the air. But instead of backing off, Skull seemed to feed into Reborn's anger. He grinned maliciously, enjoying the struggle of the taller man.

"Why senpai, that's rude. Even the others acknowledges that you are mine. So why won't you?" The words were uttered a little too cheerfully and it grated into Reborn's nerves.

"Release me Skull." Skull merely laughed and started walking upwards, Reborn in tow. He kept on struggling until they entered a what looks like the Master's bedroom. For such a normal looking building outside, the bedroom was expensively furnished, its bed was of high quality with all its canopy-glory. Too bad, he's going to ruin it with his favorite senpai. Skull grinned at the thought.

When he was a foot away from the bed he threw his hitman into the mattress none to gently and immediately sat at his abdomen, one of his kagune keeping his arms from struggling and the other one was at his feet, the rest was left waving around behind his back.

Skull took pleasure in seeing his Reborn below. The view sure is beautiful from the top. His appreciation was cut off as he frowned, the anger returning in his face as he carressed Reborn's face. He removed his gloves and let his finger trace the marks and scratches on his hitman's face.

The anger was not unlike the feeling he felt earlier in the arena. How dare that weak bastard touch what was his. How dare he touch what was claimed. But well, he paid enough for it. Skull smirked at this thought, his face entirely predatory like the Cloud he really is. Reborn was once again struck on how that look was similar to Hibari's.

"Skull, I will repeat this no more. Release me." The force behind Reborn's struggle was no joke and Skull has to actually take this seriously or his hitman might escape him. He tightened the kagune and has to actually laugh to at least release the excitement and euphoria that flowed in his blood. Man, he is so going to wreck his hitman.

"Don't worry senpai. Soon you'll be begging me to tie you up more."

"You basta-"

Reborn was cut off when lips covered his. He growled at the tongue that swiped at his lips as he bucked his lower half trying to throw the Cloud Guardian off. He was caught of guard when instead, Skull moaned at the sudden movement and suddenly he was pressing himself down on the hitman. Reborn held back the groan that almost escaped him at Skull's.

Skull broke the kiss when no oral penetration has been made and grinned at his captive.

"You sure have a lot of fight in you huh senpai?" The glare Reborn gave him did nothing to dissuade the Cloud and soon his lips was on the hitman again in a bruising force. Skull tilted his head a little and kissed the side of Reborn's mouth, down to his neck. The kisses were anything but gentle, there were nips and licks, as if he really was intent to mark Reborn as his. Reborn has to close his eyes in order to not moan at this thought.

Purple hair tickled Reborn's cheeks as Skull nipped at his neck and started biting at it, Reborn exhaled shakily at Skull's ministrations. He was practically chewing at Reborn's neck with his front teeth but not without breaking the skin. Reborn tugged at the kagune when he felt Skull suck on the skin where he was biting, a silent groan left his lips.

The stuntman pulled away and grinned at his work. Reborn has his head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes closed, his lips was swollen and was partially open, letting out small of puffs of breathe. There was a red trail in his jawline down to his neck and the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder was already turning a pretty purple, it was wet with his saliva. Arousal shot through him when Reborn opened his eyes still out of breathe but the rage never left, fuck his senpai really is beautiful.

Skull on the otherhand was less messed up but the arousal in his still black and red eyes more than made up for it. His hair was a mess, his lips as swollen as Reborn's but his eyes fuck, his eyes was glowing and Reborn has to avert his eyes to concentrate in his breathing lest he get sucked in and actually give permission to the promises of sin in Skull's eyes.

"Man you really are beautiful, Reborn-senpai. Beautiful and mine."

"Shut up and stop this idiocy Skull." A grin.

"Nope senpai." Soon his lips was on Reborn's. But the hitman was as stubborn as they came, he resisted every advancement of Skull, he was however caught of guard when Skull palmed his cock. His moan was swallowed by the shorter man and soon they were fighting for dominance.

While they were exchanging spit, Skull let his hand do the work. He started unbuttoning Reborn's button up shirt. Reborn noticed the movement of his hand and started to try taking control of the kiss, Reborn was obviously more experienced than the two. But all is fair in love and war and if you accused Skull on cheating when he pulled his senpai's hair hard which in turn caused him to groan and give Skull the upperhand, well, Skull was too intoxicated in the kiss to tell you off.

When the shirt was unbuttoned, he pushed it as far as he can to the side. He pulled back with a pop and grinned at the dazed and messed look a half naked Reborn has.

"Fuck. I'm so glad your mine." Before Reborn can disagree, hand was carressing his body. Skull flattened his hands down in his senpais chest and started bringing it down applying pressure. Both of his hand flicked and played at the black haired man's nippled who tilted his head to the side and bit his lips in order to stop a groan.

Skull let his hands roam. His nipples, down to the side, his abs, his hips and finally to the button of his pants. His hands was not gentle when it roamed, as if making sure that every touch leaves its mark.

At the sight of the tent in his hitman's pants, a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned down and let his lips touch it, he opened his mouth and mouthed at the clothed bulge. He was rewarded with a moan and a buck of hips that if possible, made his eyes even redder.

"Well Reborn senpai, let's make you officially mine shall we?"

* * *

Reborn opened his eyes and closed it in regret a second after when the light showered his eyes with unneeded love. His head throbbed and after a second he was fully awake and functioning, he realized that not only his head was throbbing but his whole body.

Their was a crick in his neck and shoulder, in which the cause is his hands being handcuffed on the head board. He glared at the warmth beside him and was not suprised to see a naked purple haired Cloud Guardian

He tugged at the handcuffs but it did nothing but clink. He did it again and the head board groaned dangerously but the handcuff itself has no damage.

"Lackey wake up." The Cloud guardian only let out a groan and rolled away, letting his back face Reborn. The hitman marveled at how human like the stuntman was. Last night wasn't exactly something normal and suitable for the fainthearted, the ache in his backside ached in agreement (And he has to bitterly agree that it was one of his best fuck recently.)

Reborn shifted and groaned at the sting on his shoulder. He moved his shoulder and almost let out a hiss when he remembered why it freaking hurts.

 _Reborn closed his eyes as Skull moved inside him, a moan leaving his lips despite him trying to reign control. It was perhaps the 3rd or is it the 4th round that night, he can't tell for sure but all he knew is his body was all sensitive. His cock was hard and was leaking, a touch enough to send white behind his lids, it certainly wasn't helping that Skull was continuosly pounding at his prostrate, each movement causing him to let out a choked moan that he would forever deny._

 _Skull still hasn't let up the kagune in Reborn's arms but let the hitman's legs hooked around his waist, the hitman being too sensitive and fucked to actually think of escape._

" _Reborn-senpai. Fuck you smell good." Skull said letting his head fall on Reborn's shoulders. While his hand was grasping Reborn's waist in a bruising grip and the other massaging the hitman's ass._

 _Reborn moaned at a particularly hard thrust and tugged on the kagune. "Then take a bite lackey." It was a challenge, Skull knew. Reborn was thoroughly fucked, at Skull's mercy and yet he was still challenging the ghoul. Skull grinned and stopped his thrust._

" _Fuck." The hitman cursed as Skull stopped moving but remained burried to the hilt._

" _Senpai. You really are amazing." That was the only warning Reborn got before Skull nipped on the shoulder that was opposite of what he was biting earlier. He sucked and let his tongue draw circles, never breaking the skin. He pulled his hips back and in time of his thrust, he bit Reborn's shoulder._

" _Shit!_ _" Stars practically burst in his eyes as the pain and pleasure caused him to release and cum for the nth time. Skull smirked at his shoulder and started moving again, he broke the skin deep enough to make sure that blood will spill but he did not bite it off. Instead he sucked at the blood like a bastardized version of a vampire._

 _Reborn's blood was sweet in his mouth and the hitman's muscles squeezing his cock was pleasure in unimaginable levels. If he was younger than he is now he would've gobbled the hitman up, but control was tight and he let himself get satisfied by what his hitman has to offer him. He was soon releasing inside Reborn and he has to lean in Reborn's shoulder to steady himself._

 _After the white stopped appearing in his eyes from the pleasure, the stuntman looked at the mess he made in his hitman._

 _The hitman was spread out in front of him in more ways than one. His eyes was closed, lips open as he panted for breathe, and he was red in the face with Skull's favorite color littered on his neck. Skull doused the fire that was about to errupt inside of him when he saw his hitman's ass red and inviting, leaking out his essence._

 _He looked fucked and Skull liked it._

 _The stuntman glanced at the bloodied shoulder of the hitman and has to suppress the desire in him. No matter the hitman's love for the color orange, Skull decided that red suit him better._

 _Skull leaned in coating his tongue with Cloud Flame and licked the wounded shoulder. Making sure to heal only enough for it to scab over and leave some marks._

"This lackey." Reborn's eyebrow twitched and his annoyance only grew when his ass burned as he shifted.

"Wake up Skull or I will kill you." His _"lover"_ for the night opened his eyes, took one look on Reborn's glare and backtracked so much to the point he fell off the bed.

"Don't kill me senpai!" Reborn has to actually blink at the sudden change but composed himself and snarled.

"Then release me you useless lackey!" The said lackey squeeked and followed through the order. Reborn was offset and unbalanced with the reaction. With how Skull dominated him last night he expected the man to change but obviously it did nothing. Just thinking of the night annoyed Reborn to kingdom come so before the man, himself can comprehend, he has Skull pinned in the bed once he was free.

"Why was I cuffed?" Skull laughed nervously at the question and fidgeted as much as the restriction can allow him.

"Well I was afraid you will kill me when I was asleep."

"Smart choice. Because I really will you lackey." Skull grinned crookedly, nervousness evident on his face.

"Now you will answer all my questions Skull and I mean it." The hitman nodded his head in appreciation when Skull mirrored his seriousness.

"Who ordered our capture last night?" The question made the look of anger and possessiveness return in Skull's eyes, it soon turned black and red, and Reborn wondered why the smaller man was even letting himself be held down.

"I," Skull growled clenching and unclenching his hand. "was not able to find out. I decided to do it the next day. But to my suprise," The look he sent Reborn was not unlike the look he gave the hitman after killing the ghoul that tried to harm him. "My hitman left only with a note that he went outside right after an attack."

Reborn just clenched his hand harder on Skull's wrist, annoyance enveloping his mind at the satisfied look in Skull's eyes when Reborn said nothing.

"You're a ghoul." The hitman said staring at Skull's eyes intently as if looking for something. The purple eyed man looked back, without a flinch and said,

"Yes and you're mine." Reborn once again said nothing and released his captive, rolling over and leaning his back on the head board as the ghoul laid on his back and stared at the ceiling pretending he doesn't notice Reborn's staring.

"Were you planning to tell us?" The question was tinged with the barest hint of betrayal more than Reborn wanted to show but he pretended he revealed nothing and just stared at Skull.

"Wait don't you already know?" Skull asked frowning, rolling over, placing his elbows on the bed and leaning his hand into it.

"Of course not. You didn't even tell us."

"But I- I thought... Damn Viper won!" The ghoul cursed rolling over and burrying his head on the mattress.

"What do you mean that Viper won?" Skull laughed nervously.

"Well, me and Viper has a bet whether you actually know that I'm a ghoul or not. And well... Looks like she won?" Reborn stared blankly and tried to burry the feeling of relief that bloomed with those words.

"You're lucky I don't have a gun on my reach or you'd already be suffering from a gunshot wound."

"Lucky me." It was said in a whisper, his head once again burried to the matress.

"Who else knew?"

"The tenth generation." If there was a fuse in Reborn's head it would've exploded by now.

"Those brats know and they didn't evem bother to tell me."

"Well to be fair you always seem to know everything so it seemed redundant to tell you something." Reborn acknowledged this with a grunt then he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"They're still going to suffer." Skull laughed at this and leaned closer to Reborn his head burrying itself in the side of Reborn's thigh. Reborn finds himself fixed at the purple hair and before he knew it, his hand was running through the brightly colored strands.

"You're hair is getting long." Reborn muttered almost absentmindedly. Skull hummed at this and closed his eyes.

"I'm getting it cut soon."

"Don't. Grow it out." Skull paused at this ans looked at Reborn who didn't even bother to look at him and just continued combing his hand through Skull's hair. The ghoul smiled at this.

"If you say so." The silence continued and both of them laid there, content and satiated with the warm glow of the sun and their warming relationship.

The end.

That was until Skull looked up with a terrible, terrible, malicious grin in his face.

"By the way Senpai, finally stopped denying you're mine huh?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at this and grabbed Skull's hair pulling it back, revealing his bare and milky throat.

"I simply stopped disagreeing with you. Reasoning with someone as stupid as you would be futile. I am not yours." Reborn paused and looked at Skull's eyes deeply, pulling the hair back harder causing Skull to let out a groan that sounded too pleased to be of pain. "You are mine."

Skull looked back in challenge, eyes already changing colors.

"Why don't you prove it? Senpai?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: (7-08-2018) Yo guys, edited a lot of few mistakes. I uploaded the wrong and crappier thing before this by mistake though. Man I suck. There may be still mistake here and then though. (School sucks.)_**


	2. Bonussesssss

**Title:** Possessiveness and Dominations

 **Summary:** Because ghouls are possessive and petty little shits ("You're a ghoul."... "Yes and you're mine.")

 **Title:** Possessiveness and Dominations

 **Summary:** Because ghouls are possessive and petty little shits ("You're a ghoul."... "Yes and you're mine.")

... _(line thingy)..._

 **BONUSSSSS**

 _ **Bonus 1 (aka when they got home)**_

Reborn entered the Varia Headquarters with his hand in his pockets and Skull behind him. His suit earlier smelt of sex and sweat and so he reluctantly changed it with the clothes he found in the house.

The picture of relaxed state, he opened the door only to be face to face with the rest of the Varia and Arcobalenos. They looked at him blankly and he stared back, no one spoke. But the silence was destroyed by the Varia's second in command.

The swordsman snarled at the hitman, his eyes flashing for a second.

"What the hell Reborn? Where the hell did you go? All you left was a note saying 'I went out.'! Do you what would happen if something bad happened to you? Skull would kill us for letting his human get harmed! Do you-"

Squalo paused his eyes widening and gaped at Reborn. But it certainly was not because of the click of the gun when Reborn pointed it at him. Squalo paused again and inhaled, his nose flaring at an unknown smell that he apparently can only smell.

"W-wait y-you-" Squalo was cut off when a wine was thrown in the back of his head.

"Shut up trash. Your voice irritates me." Xanxus drawled. The wine soaked Squalo did as he was told with a huff but continued to stare at Reborn as if he was shocked. Xanxus and the rest of the Varia looked at each other and smirked. The rest of the Arcobalenos, however didn't get it and stared at each other, confused. Probably thinking that it was a ghoul thing.

Before he can ask what is going on (threaten them) the door opened revealing a cheerful Skull.

"Reborn-senpai why are you standing the door? Oh Xanxus, Squalo? What are you doing guys?" The rest of the Varia smirked at him.

"Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman huh?" Skull violently shook his head, waving his hand as if waving the idea away. "Who knew you have it in you?" Xanxus continued. Belphegor sniffed in the air, laughing his creepy laugh.

"As expected from you. Fucking Reborn." Reborn looked at Skull, a blank look on his face.

"W-wait senpai," A nervous laugh. "L-let me explain." There was a click of the gun, the safety going off.

For the next few hours, quite a number of Q Bullets has been shot around the headquarters with howls and shouts of a certain Cloud Ghoul.

... _(line thingy)..._

 _ **Bonus 2 (aka does he do it with them too)**_

Reborn exhaled and laid down the bed letting Skull wrap his hands around him. Skull practically covered Reborn with his every limbs. The smaller man has his eyes closed, nuzzling his head in the hitman's chin like an overgrown predator wanting a scratch on his neck.

The hitman ignored Skull and stared at the wall. The ghoul after all has a reason why he was all over his Reborn. Like Viper said ghouls are petty and possessive creatures, they don't want what is theirs to be touched by others. And this day, as his students' unluckiness left them and instead stuck like glue to their tutor, a ghoul came too close to him.

Speaking of Reborn being Skull's, he realized that he was not the only human Skull owns and question he buries in his mind was now begging to be answered.

"Skull." The ghoul hummed in question not looking at Reborn. "You said I'm yours right? Not that I am." He said in afterthought. The ghoul groaned in the second statement.

"You're still into that senpai?" He muttered in Reborn's neck who ignored the smaller man in favor of his question.

"And the Arcobalenos are yours too right?" Skull nodded in agreement, his head bumping lightly in Reborn's chin.

"Then do you do this with them too?"

"Of course." Reborn covered the shock in his face with his usual mask, and pretended that he doesn't feel disappointment enveloping him.

"Didn't you notice? I sometimes cuddle with them." The hitman clicked his tongue at his lackey's denseness. Skull should thank whatever god he believes in that Leon is not within his reach or he would've have another hole in his body to show him.

"Eh why did you click your tongue at me senpai?"

"Idiot what I mean is if you're having sex with them." Skull choked in his breathe rolling over Reborn and almost falling of the bed in the process.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I? Just imagine me having sex with Viper." Skull shuddered at the thought. "Not that I hate them but just imagine the amount of money I have to pay them, they would've bled me dry."

"So if you have the money you would've sex with them."

"No!" Skull looked away from Reborn, fidgeting. "You're different. Yes they're mine," He paused and looked at Reborn's eyes, Skull's eyes flashed for a moment and a cruel, sinful smirk graced his face. "and you're mine. But we all know what kind of _ownership_ I have on you don't I?"

Reborn smirked at Skull, crawling over him not caring that he was naked. Skull tilted his head to the side, his eyes lowering a perverse smirk in his face. Reborn cupped his face and leaned closer. Skull's eyes fluttered close. A hand rested in his chest. He leaned closer but was surprised when there was a force in the hand of his lover. His body tilted sideways.

He fell of the bed, his back connecting the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm not yours, _lackey_."

... _(line thingy)..._

 _ **A/N: I just love Ghoul!Skull x Reborn they look so cuteee. Hope ya like it people. Gotta gooooooooooo I did this with the first chap in one sitting im the night and im getting crosseyed. Love ya allll**_


End file.
